Sara Balint
Sara Balint Model Born in Toronto, Ontario on 25th January 1992 to a mother who is a beautiful model, advertising owner, business woman and a father who had success back in the 80′s as a fashion/musician photographer, I was introduced to modeling at a young age. In fact, I landed my first modeling job at age 13, appearing in an advertisement on the back of a city bus. committed as a model, I would regularly make 2 hour trips to auditions, castings and agent meetings while attending school and living on the outskirts of the city. Initially, work came consistently but offered little exposure. Breakthroughs came while in Miami. It was there that I was excited to experience my first international publicity and TV exposure. I appeared on FashionTV, in fashion magazines and in press promoting Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week Swim. The Mercedes-Benz ads led to a ton of fashion shows featuring swimwear, woman’s clothing fashions and shoots back in Toronto. One of the most amazing experiences of my career came at New York Fashion Week. It was there that I got to walk the runway in Couture and appear on FTV. While in Mexico, I shot my first poster, which appeared in Wal-Mart worldwide. A few months later, a poster of me lying in the sand in a pink bikini sold on Amazon, Poster Revolution, and elsewhere. Shortly after landing my first magazine cover, I moved to Los Angeles. Since moving to LA, I’ve experienced some great shoots. A favorite was shooting at Lady Gaga’s house! Another fabulous location experience was shooting in the penthouse suite at the SLS Hotel in Beverly Hills, which included shooting in the black and white rooms as well as the roof top pool. Editorial and campaigns have been a passion of mine since there is a story to tell. I’ve also done some fitness modeling and have been a spokesmodel for Alpha Pro Nutrition and a cover model for Sports and Fitness Magazine Europe. I have done many shoots for catalog and print selling clothing, swimwear and lingerie. NYC is where I met Matteo Prandori. He really introduced me to another side of myself, natural, and we had a great time shooting. He was Peter Lindbergh’s assistant and since learning from the best he was able to teach me a lot and what he had learned from Peter whom is the very top of Photographers. In early 2012, I did a National billboard campaign for Flirt Nation. The billboard’s was up in the heart of Hollywood and in Miami. That work led to two more billboard campaigns that include billboards up on Sunset Blvd and Venice Beach. New York I met and shot with Antoine Verglas who has shot the best and highest paid supermodels. It was empowering and pushed me further knowing that he had worked with Cindy Crawford, Claudia Schiffer , Angelia Jolie, Gisele Bündchen whom are all Iconic and all have outstanding careers. Working with Antoine who is such a brilliantly talented photographer was a new step and a prosperous glimpse to what comes next and I am truly grateful for this. Miami- Art basel- David Drebin an Artist and photographer was at Art basel with his work on display. I met with him and immediatly we started working together and creating art. The biggest thing that I learned was ” I am all I ever needed to be, I didn’t know that until now. ” He shoots imperfect perfectly and his signature is an unusual or breathtaking background showing the muse as others would not usually see. Instead of showing skin David reveals emotion and that beauty of a woman instead of just appearance. He has his work in top galleries and has Art books worldwide. About Acting I have become increasingly passionate about acting. Now in Los Angeles, CA, I Have studied at one of the top acting schools in Hollywood – Howard Fine Studio. Acting is one of my long-term career choices. I can most satisfyingly express myself. I did my first on-screen appearance for Micheal Bay in the summer of 2012. My scene was with Ken Jong and he kept me laughing while I was one of his girlfriends for the scene. I would like to do more! One of my favorite quotes “It’s not the critic who counts, not the man who points out how the strong man stumbled or where the doer of good deeds could have done better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, who’s face is marred in dust, sweat and blood, who strives vitally, who errs and comes short again and again. Who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions and spends himself a worthy cause, who at best knows in the end triumph of high achievement, and at worst if he fails, at least he fails while daring greatly so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory or defeat.” -Napoleon hill. My Vision I’m very driven and passionate person and strive to be the best I can be. I’ve always wanted to inspire, help many charities and organizations. Category:1992 births